pretenderfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaroldo!
|director = |location = Washington, Seattle; New York |previous_episode = Ranger Jarod |next_episode = Under The Reds |guest_star = |last name = Crane}} Jaroldo! is the fifteenth episode of the first season of The Pretender and it first aired March 8, 1997 on NBC in the United States. It features an appearance by recurring guest stars Ryan Merriman as young Jarod, Ashley Peldon as young Miss Parker and also features Alex Wexo as young Sydney. Summary Jarod pretends to be a cameraman to expose the actions of news anchor Phil Campbell in deliberately endangering the life of a now-disabled cameraman, Ken Watanabe, just for a news story. Miss Parker tries to give up smoking unsuccessfully. She and Sydney bond when they end up trapped, in a building marked for demolition, after following up a lead on Jarod. Recap Jarod uses acupuncture to simulate a man with only one arm via paralyzing his arm, as Miss Parker and Sydney find out, when they chase his trail and meet the building manager a “happy hippy” who taught Jarod acupuncture. They find out that Jarod left two days ago and get another red notebook with titles like “N.Y. slumlord arrested, forced to spend month in roach motel”, “Bronx tenants freed from” bondage etc leading them to Bronx. Jarod himself is located at Seattle, Washington where he is pretending to be a cameraman by the name of Jarod Crane and he rescues a man, Dave, from jumping off a building. He does not want any publicity for it so he offers that the news anchor Phil Campbell, take the credit which he gladly does. Jarod’s main goal here is to find out what happened to his predecessor, Ken Watanabe, who was shot when he filmed a gang shootout alongside the news anchor. Miss Parker and Sydney go investigate the building, referred to in Jarod’s red notebook. At the building a man with a knife tries to rob them, Ms Parker pulls out her gun, but when she is distracted by the accomplice, both she and Sydney are robbed. By accident Sydney gets a bullet in the leg from Miss Parker’s gun and they end up locked in the building. Broots, back at the Centre is having an on-line romance with Dehlila under the alias of Samson. Jarod finds out that Phil knew about the shooting, as he was wearing a bullet proof vest, as it is revealed from watching the uncut material over-and over again. He also gets a name D-Mac. Miss Parker tries to get them out of the building, only to discover, that the building is full of dynamite and ground zero for demolishing. Miss Parker: I'm dying for a cigarette! How the hell did I end up here? Sydney: You regret taking on the Jarod assignment? Miss Parker: I regret a lot of things. Sydney: Such as. ''Miss Parker: I regret not going to the prom. I regret laughing at my first boyfriend when he told me I was the one. And in this instant, I regret not having a nicotine patch the size of a doormat. '' They speak of her father, the Center, her mother’s death, about lives ruined...their lives. And Jarod’s. Broots in the mean time tries to find Miss Parker and Sydney who have been lost for two days now. Jarod calls Broots and asks him to write down an address – 18-11 North Bushnell Street, Bronx. Jarod goes to seek out D-Mac, he finds him and realizes that someone called to the rival gangs and set the whole thing up. With the help of Annie and D-Mac Jarod sets up another shoot-out, focusing on Phil, forcing him to admit that he orchestrated the whole story and his part in it. Ken Watanabe got his job back as Jarod designed a shoulder brace for him that allows Ken to operate the camera with one hand. Broots goes to the address given by Jarod and saves Parker and Sydney. Cast Main Cast *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Guest Stars *Gregory Itzin as Phil Campbell *Michael Buchman Silver as Chris Rockwell *Tony Pierce as Dave *Dwayne L. Barnes as D-Mac *Lisa Howard as Annie Lambert *Ryan Merriman as Young Jarod *Alex Wexo as Young Sydney *Ron Winston Yuan as Ken Watanabe *Ashley Peldon as Young Miss Parker *Ted Rooney as Hippy Acupuncturist *Jon Gries as Broots Featuring Stars (Cast) *James Mathers as General Manager *Adam Clark as Gang Leader *Mark Chadwick as Junkie #1 Pretend *TV News Cameraman - Jarod Crane Quotes Miss Parker: Funny. I'm very good at causing them. Miss Parker: Then our work here is mercifully done. Miss Parker: Afraid of the dark, Syd. Sydney: Only when I can't see what's in it. Miss Parker: I'd trade a dozen Ferragamos for one Jarod any day. Miss Parker: I have a nine millimetre in your face... and you appear to have a knife -- a rusty knife. Oh, you must be feeling lucky today. (See more at: http://www.pretendercentre.com/1-15-jaroldo/#sthash.iRGE5oMj.dpuf) Miss Parker: I regret a lot of things. Miss Parker: It's one of a kind, Sydney. Sydney: Which is what my good leg will be if we don't stop this bleeding. Related links * * Lois' Daily Planet - The Pretender - Season 1, Episode 15, Jaroldo * The Pretender Center: Jaroldo! Transcript Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes